


dark green looks best

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [36]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Joe Mazzello, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hardzello where Ben ends up fucking Joe while Joe is wearing panties?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	dark green looks best

“Fuck, baby,” Ben groaned, unable to tear his eyes from the dark green lace. He had come back early from the store and Joe was just wandering around in a sweatshirt and panties, waiting for the Englishman to return.

A devilish smirk crossed Joe’s face when he saw Ben’s reaction. “What?” He asked innocently.

“You’re awful, you know that right?” Ben mumbled, bringing himself closer to his boyfriend and pulling him in by the waist.

Joe just hummed before pressing their lips together, letting Ben take control. The younger actor slipped one of his hands down to his ass and gave it a light squeeze, relishing in the gasp he earned. They stumbled through their flat to the bedroom and onto the bed, quickly ridding themselves of every piece of clothing, save for the panties.

Once they were (mostly) naked, they paused. If you asked either of them, they would claim it was just to catch their breaths but in reality, they loved the way the flush rose on the other’s cheeks; the way their lips became a deeper red and the way their eyes became more and more determined with every huff.

“Hands and knees, love,” Ben commanded, pressing a kiss to Joe’s cheek before moving away and rummaging in the bedside drawer for the lube. When he turned back, it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Joe, on his hands and knees, and the dark lace stretching across his skin. Ben couldn’t help but drag the pad of his thumb along the edge of the underwear, right where the seam meets his skin. A shiver chased up Joe’s spine, pushing a whimper out with it.

The soft sound pushed Ben to continue and not just stare at his lover. He quickly opened him up with his fingers and using his other hand to pull on the waistband of the panties and letting them snap back. Once Joe began pushing himself back on the blond’s fingers, Ben decided that he had waited long enough.

Hastily, he lubed himself up, shivering when his hand tightened around his untouched cock. Then, he took his clean hand and moved the lace aside. Slowly, he pushed in, giving Joe time to adjust. Eventually, the older man began begging for more and Ben was all too happy to give it to him.

The look of the panties being pulled aside was driving the younger man wild. He couldn’t place a finger on what made it seem so dangerous (if that was even the right word). The blond couldn’t hold back anymore and slammed his hips into Joe. A filthy gasp filled the air and Ben decided that he wanted to hear that sound forever.

Ben kept up the pace, changing his angle and hitting the ginger’s prostate with every thrust. It didn’t take long for the two of them to finish, probably waking the neighbors.

“I take it you liked them?” Joe murmured into the warm skin of Ben’s chest.

A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. “I loved them.”


End file.
